Realization D18:Fluff
by Agent Mozell
Summary: Ten years into the future Tsunayoshi was killed. The blow affects everyone in the Family and they all show up except the ever distant Cloud, Hibari. Disappointed with his former student, Dino goes to investigate the matter.
1. Chapter 1

_Crunch._

It wasn't until he heard the dry Fall leaves making noise behind him that he knew expected, but uninvited, guest had arrived.

_Snap!_

Calmly he set down the small clay cup that held a strong tasting liquid in it; the man would always claim it was Green Tea, but people always had their doubts about it. He turned around to see the familiar face, the face he hated the most out of everyone he had come across in his years. A face that had closed eyes and the typical wide, goofy grin plastered on his face. His hair had gotten a bit longer, he noticed, the layers were becoming even more uneven than they normally were and some were even sticking out like he had just rolled out of bed like that.

Did he mention that he hated this face?

Looking around he noticed that there weren't any of his body guards flocking him and the blond man before him was oddly dressed in a black suit with a grey button up underneath—it didn't suit his looks at all.

"Did you really attend the funeral like that?" The question was cool, bored sounding almost. This sort of visiting had become too routine; in a moment the man would step onto the ledge to come sit by him but would slip and fall on his face. If his guards weren't around his body would always get like that, his theory was that it was because he felt too relaxed without them. That he doesn't have anyone to protect if things got messy.

So when he didn't fall it threw him off, there hadn't been a day gone by that the man hadn't fallen on his face because of his clumsiness. This was a different route than normal and he wasn't sure what to think. Were his guards nearby after all in some unforeseen place? No, he would've sensed their presence at least.

Eyes opened to reveal brown eyes filled with grief, and, as he walked over to him, his goofy grin vanished. When he walked over to him, his eyes suddenly showing anger, "At least I showed up...where were you Hibari?" He demanded, crossing his arms to look even more intimidating.

The man, Hibari, remained silent for a few long moments before drinking the clear liquid again—the liquid that was abruptly slapped from his hand and went clattering on the wood floor. Hibari glared at the man fiercely, ready to attack him for such a thing, but the other had already restrained both of his wrists in his strong grasp.

"Tsuna…he did so much for you, the least you could've done was attend the funeral!" He yelled, eyes watering up a little, making Hibari look away.

"I was…grieving in my own way." He admitted reluctantly. He hadn't want him to know, he wanted to keep his appearance of being the calm, uncaring type. He was the Cloud who did things on its own away from everything else while maintaining control of the different types of weather at the same time [it was how he always saw the silly rankings of the Vongola Rings, easier to understand the roles that way].

His words caught the other off guard, "What do you mean? You're just sitting here drinking tea like always."

"It wasn't tea, Italian idiot." He told him honestly, an out of character thing for him; however, it seemed that no matter how hard he tried today wouldn't be a normal after all. He made a head motion to the other cup a foot or so away from him. "I was having a drink with him…that guy never kept his promise…"

The sad look in his black eyes made the other male release him, feeling bad almost instantly. He should've know this, he was the one who had first seen the soft side that Hibari has within him when everyone else thought he was just a cold, uncaring person with a strange obsession for his old middle school. He should have known that Tsuna's death hit him as hard as anyone else if not more because of the respect he had for him [which wasn't easy to gain from what he knew about him].

"Hibari…" He trailed off then embraced the other, letting his hand run through his soft black hair, "I'm sorry…" He felt the other tense and then relax after a few moments of being like this.

"Dino…" His voice was shaky and his body was trembling, at first the blond, Dino, thought he had done something wrong and that Hibari was going to hit him. It took him a couple seconds to realize that Hibari was crying and clutching his suit jacket.

_This was a rental Hibari~ _Dino thought selfishly before bringing the other closer to him; he was letting him know in his own way that he would be here to listen. That he understood and he shouldn't have to hole himself here alone. Soon enough Hibari had his head lying on Dino's lap fast asleep, he guessed that the other male had drunk a lot before he had gotten here.

"Hibari you…" He smirked a bit to himself and looked down at the Sleeping Beauty, when would he realize it? He wondered. When would this stubborn boy realize that he wasn't alone?

That he loved him?


	2. Chapter 2

The days passing the funeral quickly turned into weeks then months, briefly there was an intermission where past selves came and fought the battle they weren't able to. The battle that had ultimately been set off when Tsuna was shot and killed. It had been amazing that their old selves could fight the death ridden battle that determined the fate of many and Dino noticed how much it made Hibari seethe under the cool exterior he put on—it had been a talent he picked up after he first met the headstrong boy.

"Hibari…it's done and gone and nothing you do now can change what happened." Dino pointed out at last when the black haired male entered the room with two cups for the tea that was being made.

The boy didn't answer because the water screamed its song signaling that it was done boiling and ready for the leaves. He reached in the sleeves of his kimono and pulled out a strange packet. As he poured the content in the water he answered the question that was in Dino's eyes. "Liquor tea. I found a recipe the other day while shopping and thought we could try some." He was calm and stirred the tea as he spoke.

Dino rolled over from his back to his stomach, liquor tea? He hadn't heard of such a thing before now. Was it even real? Did it taste good? Maybe he hadn't heard of it because Italians drank more liquor than tea?

Speaking of tea… The blond suddenly got up from his spot and went over to his tan messenger bag. "This reminds me, one of my guards said that sweet things go good with tea so I picked up some chocolate before coming by." He pulled out a fancy box of Lindor Chocolate and grinned like a fool, the look on his face made the other sigh heavily as he passed a cup to him.

Looking defeated the Italian took a sip of the tea and flinched, he forgot to let the steaming liquid cool down before drinking it! But from that tiny sip he noticed something strange about it, it didn't taste like liquor at all but…milk?

He glanced over at Hibari who seemed to have taken an interest in the view opposite of where he sat. The man couldn't help but stifle a laugh of sorts at the cute reaction. Obviously Hibari didn't want to be caught or known to like something so uncommon.

"Don't worry," he teased, leaning on him a little, "I won't tell anyone about your cute side, I wanna keep it all to myself." Just like the child he was to. If anyone else saw this awkwardly cute side of Hibari they would lose respect and he would look weaker than he was.

The boy got so flustered that even his ears went a soft shade of pink. "W-what are you talking about! I'm not cute damn fool!" Dino laughed at his reaction and he quickly lunged at him, with the other being so near he didn't have a chance to react before Hibari's favorite weapon was pressing against his neck and his legs were cradling his sides. The Italian couldn't move to get his whip with him there so he raised his hands in a feigned surrender so that way when Hibari loosened his hold he grabbed the other by his shoulders and rolled so he was over him. Using the momentum of the roll he unleashed one shoulder to grab his armed hand and pinned it above his head.

Dino smirked and Hibari scowled, face still a bright pink. "I think I won this one, Kyoya."

"I'll bite you to death!" The other yelled as he struggled beneath Dino's weight. Curse their genes for making such a height difference.

The blond smirked again and moved his head so that his bangs covering his eyes somewhat. His hand slid from his shoulder and under one of the kimono's folds on the others chest, causing him to stop and look at him with wide angry eyes.

"What are you doing?" He demanded harshly, as if he were about to throw him aside. He may have been strong, but Dino knew he wasn't strong enough to lift him yet.

He leaned down a little so that his face was a few inches away from Hibari's, brown stared into black for what seemed like hours before he replied, "Making myself known since you seem to be blind and deaf to everything." He looked earnest and slightly desperate for Hibari to believe him.

The Japanese male defiantly looked away, eyes closed and nose scrunched, "I believe you've done that since day one." He glared at him from the side, "I don't need you to introdu—"

A rough kiss from Dino interrupted his speech; normally he was silent and refused to talk if it was unnecessary. But he could usually drag him out of it. This time, as he pulled his lips away from Hibari's, he was prepared for it.

The other was silent for a few long moments, looking as if his tongue was stolen.

"I wasn't talking about my name, Kyoya." He finally told him, making it blatantly obvious. Still no response. "I…I like you. A lot more than I should. It goes beyond the feeling of Family or friendship." This was embarrassing, even for someone like him. The Bucking Bronco was reduced to such a cheesy thing towards another male.

"I felt uneasy with the feelings at first, but Tsuna…he was able to help me out." He admitted and laughed, "Funny huh? Someone as innocent as him helping me with these things." He was rambling and they both knew it, it was because he was so nervous and scared with admitting all of these things.

Hibari was silent for a long time and it made Dino worry, meaning that his grip was loosening a bit, "Kyoya?" He questioned, "Hey, say some—"

He was cut off when Hibari clubbed him, he looked s pissed off, more so than he had ever seen him. It scared Dino a bit; he had left his whip in the car thinking that he wouldn't need it. Now he saw that he was wrong. Deadly wrong.

"Leave, Bronco. Next time you come I'll bite you to death." Hibari said calmly, it was the last thing he heard before quietly skulking away to his car. His one chance and he blew it.

Maybe he was just an Italian idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

The Italian stared at the overcast clouds in the sky; the sun was trying its hardest to peek out, but it kept failing each time. A lit cigarette hung from his mouth—normally he voided smoking these because of obvious health reasons, but he was too stressed and slightly heartbroken to really care. A few weeks ago he had finally made his feelings known to Hibari, even if it was clumsy, and faced a harsh rejection.

Now he was here, finally back in Italy, smoking with his guards fretting over what was wrong with him. The blond had refused to say what had happened to them so of course they'd worry when he started to act strange.

"Sir, there is an incoming message from Reborn."

He looked at the man who had come in and smiled, nodding a bit. "Alright, thank you." The man left and he went towards his computer to take the call.

Reborn was sitting in a large chair, facing the other way. After all this time he couldn't believe the fact that young Tsuna and friends had been able to change the future by fighting their fight. Tsuna was alive now in this time and so were Reborn and the other "Rainbow Children." Dino felt that it was a dream and he would wake up any moment to the truth.

"Reborn, what's up?" He asked, smiling still. It was good to talk to his old mentor again—and not the one from the past either, the one that was here before him somewhere in Tsuna's home no doubt.

"The Cloud has been acting strange lately," Reborn began making Dino glance away unconsciously at the mention of Hibari, "He's been unfocused and sometimes he misses details. It's strange because he's usually so particular of them and so headstrong."

Dino nodded, he could already guess what Reborn was getting at; "You want me to come back and talk to him, right?"

"Of course, you're the closest person to him."

"I don't think I can help though, Reborn."

"Why?"

The question hadn't caught him off guard; he knew that Reborn would ask that of him. But he didn't have an answer ready to give. He couldn't very well say that he had confessed somewhat forcibly to Hibari and pissed him off—that would be like saying he was the cause of Hibari's current state of mind. Reborn would tell him to apologize because that was the kind of person he is, somewhat dethatched and unable to grasp different kinds of situations. Dino honestly liked Hibari and he couldn't imagine having to apologize for something he didn't regret saying…even if the rejection had made him act strange.

So what could he say?

"Well…" He trailed off, should he just tell the truth? Maybe if he left out what happened…no, Reborn would push him for an answer and he always knew when he was lying to. "I said something that made him angry and that was why I came back to Italy."

Reborn was silent for a while; had Dino been wrong? Did he understand what he was feeling?

"Then you should go make up with him, that'll solve the dilemma between you two and get his head back in the game." No. He didn't get the hint after all.

There was no way out of this situation that Dino could see, so he agreed to go back to Japan and see Hibari. He then gathered a few guards and got on the next flight out of Italy betting that Reborn would want the situation fixed as soon as possible. Dino only hoped that it went as well as Reborn wanted it to.

Probably not.


End file.
